Mario Kart Prima
Mario Kart Prima (also know as Mario Kart´) is the first Mario Kart game exclusively for Nintendo Prima. It's the upcoming racing game for this console and it will be released in 2013. There are new characters and some of them must be unlocked by QR Codes. There are also a new sort of cups called Prima Cups that makes new circuits from other new circuits. Mario Kart Shop reappears with new items to be bought. Modes One Player Modes *'Grand Prix' *'Time Trials' *'VS Mode' *'Coin Races' *'Run for your life!!!' *'Ghost Hunting' *'Mission Mode' *'Battle Mode' Confirmed Characters Playable Characters Default *Baby Mario (Small) *Toad** (Small) *Yoshi** (Small) *Koopa Troopa (Small) *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Princess Peach (Medium) *Princess Daisy (Medium) *Wario (Large) *Waluigi (Large) *Bowser (Large) *Donkey Kong (Large) *Mii* * Mii's weight will change thanks to his customitation ** Certain characters can be changed of colour Unlockable Characters *Dry Bones (Small) *Luma** (Small) *Baby Luigi (Small) *Toadette** (Small) *Baby Peach (Small) *Baby Daisy (Small) *Rosalina (Medium) *Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Birdo (Medium) *Diddy Kong (Medium) *Hammer Bro.** (Medium) *Kamek (Medium) *Dry Bowser (Large) *King Boo (Large) *Petey Piranha (Large) *Funky Kong (Large) *Wiggler (Large) *Honey Queen (Large) QR Code Characters *TaBooki (New) (Small) *Mallow (Small) *Lemmy Koopa (New) ''(Small) *Wendy O. Koopa ''(New) (Small) *Mecha-Koopa (New) ''(Small) *Larry Koopa ''(New) ''(Medium) *Iggy Koopa ''(New) ''(Medium) *Ludwig Von Koopa ''(New) (Medium) *Geno (Medium) *Pauline (Medium) *Morton Koopa Jr. (New) (Large) *Roy Koopa (New) ''(Large) *King K. Rool ''(New) ''(Large) *Metal Mario (Large) *Big Bob-Omb (Large) Shopping Characters *Lakitu (Small) *Shy Guy (Small) *Mini-Mario (Small) *Baby Wario (Small) *Baby DK ''(New) (Small) *Maria (Medium) *Luise (Medium) *Bowsine (New) ''(Medium) *Shadow Mario (Medium) *??? *Boom Boom (Large) *Pom Pom (Large) *Bowsette ''(New) ''(Large) *Mecha-Bowser ''(New) ''(Large) *??? Non-playable Characters In Circuits *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Piranha Plant *Inky Piranha Plant *Giant Goombas *Giant Koopa Troopas *Silver Koopa Troopa *Thwomp *Whomp *Paragoombas *Lakitu *Spinies *Buzzy Beetle *Giant Bob-Omb *Mecha-Koopa *Dry Bones *Dry Goombas *Dry Piranha Plants *Tiki Goon *Screaming Pillars *Luma *Mii *Golden Koopa Troopa* *Golden Goomba* *Golden Lakitu* * Those characters will appear in Coin Races Mode. Characters of Items *Cyan Baby Yoshi *Magenta Baby Yoshi *Yellow Baby Yoshi Mario Kart Shop Workers *Mr. Shop *Maliene *Roberto *Veronique Items There will be new items but they are still unknown. For the moment, the new items – Baby Yoshies, Gold Flower and Question Block – can be used in different modes. The Gold Flower and Coins just appears in Coin Racers mode while the rest will be available in every mode. And the Question Block works as a roulette which triggers a different effect. Common Items These items can be used in any mode in normal conditions. *Banana *Triple Banana *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Mini Mushroom *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Star *Blooper *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Mega Mushroom *POW Block *Thunder Cloud *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Super Leaf *Chain Chomp *Giant Banana *Bowser Shell *Ice Shell *Triple Ice Shell *Spiny Red Shell *Metal Mushroom *Frozen Mushroom ''(New) *Silver Shell (New) *Acorn Mushroom (New) *Magenta Yoshi Egg (New) *Cyan Yoshi Egg (New) *Yellow Yoshi Egg (New) *Question Block (New) *Tail Bullet Bill (New) Coin Race Items In this mode, those items will be avilable in Coin Races Mode. Most of them produces a giant amount of Coins because of several effects. *Coins *Red Coins (New) *10 Golden Coin (New) *Gold Flower (New) *Golden Shell (New) *Golden Bullet Bill (New) *Gold Mushroom (New) *Golden Super Leaf (New) more coming soon... Circuits There are several kinds of circuits that are concentrated in cups. Apart from the Nitro (New Circuits) and Retro (old circuits), there will be other two sorts of cups: Prima Cups and Shopping Cups. In the first one, there are different versions of the new circuits but with some differences, it can be a night circuit, like it was in Mirror Mode or the route has some traps... In the Shopping Circuits, you can also get those cups by buying the packs of cups, for example, in winter there may be a cup for christmas circuits or in Summer one of tropical circuits. Nitro Cups Cloud and Mushroom cups are the ones that aren't hidden. Flower Cup is got after winning the Cloud Cup and the Mushroom Cup. The Star Cup is unlocked after winning the Flower Cup and the Special Cup is unlocked after finishing first in the Star Cup. Prima Cups The Thunder Cup and the 1-UP Cup are always available. The Ice Flower cup is unlocked after winning in the Thunder Cup and 1-UP Cup. The Leaf Cup is unlocked after getting the Golden Cup in the Ice Flower Cup and the Shell Cup after finishing 1st in the Leaf Cup. Retro Cups The Ghost Cup and Bomb Cup are always available. The Blooper Cup is unlocked after finishing first in the Ghost Cup and Bomb Cup. The POW Cup is available after winning the Blooper Cup and the Bullet Cup is got after getting the golden cup in the POW Cup. more coming soon... Vehicles Vehicles will be again different depending on the weight of the character and there will come back all the bikes. Some of the vehicles must be unlocked by winning different cups and other of them can be bought in Mario Kart Shop. Of course there will be also a kart customization but with less possibilities. Small Vehicles *Standart Kart S *Mushroom Kart *Baby Turbo *Koopa Rider *Cheep Racer *Bébé à Gogo *Toy-toy Train Medium Vehicles *Standart Kart M *Super B Dasher *Tanooki Motore *Speed Star *Koopopter *Fast Warpipes Large Vehicles *Standart Kart L *Twilight Coach *Nefarious Car *Demonicus *Shooting Star 2.0. *Barrel-Movil Gallery Items CyanYoshiEgg.png|Cyan Yoshi Egg MagentaYoshiEgg.png|Magenta Yoshi Egg YellowBabyYoshiEgg.png|Yellow Yoshi Egg 480px-GoldFlower.png|Golden Flower 480px-NSMB2 BulletBill.jpeg|Golden Bullet Bill 120px-NSMB2GoldMushroom.jpeg|Golden Mushroom GoldShellMKP.png|Golden Shell SilverShellMKP.png|Silver Shell Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Racing Games Category:2013 Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Handheld Games Category:Online Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Kart racing Category:Multiplayer Category:Luigi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Sports Games Category:Upcoming Games